1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a disk array unit or apparatus of the rack mount type. In particular, the invention relates to a console unit and/or an operation button assembly attached to the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a so-called back panel is disposed within an enclosure in a disk array apparatus. A power source unit, a controller unit, a battery unit, a console unit and hard disk drive (HDD) units are inserted into the enclosure through an opening. The individual units are provided with connectors to be received on connectors fixed on the back panel. Electric connections can be established between the units in this manner.
The disk array apparatus is required to always keep operating. The console unit cannot be detached from the disk array apparatus. On the other hand, replacement of the battery unit and/or the HDD unit should be allowed irrespective of the continuous operation of the disk array unit. It is preferable to enable replacement of the battery unit and/or the HDD unit without interference with the undetachable console unit. Even in this case, enlargement of the size of the disk array apparatus should be avoided.